ninja_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zakku Satori
Basic Information Name:? Zakku Satori Age:? 15 Affiliation:'''Kosuigakure '''Ranking:? Genin Profession:'''N/A '''Element(s):? Lightning Clan:? N/A Extra Details Looks:? Zakku is a rather tall boy considering his age. With his height comes a fairly medium-sized build. His skin is lightly tanned and seems to match his dark brown hair that seemingly defies gravity with its spiky nature.. His eyes are also brown in color and seem to have a shine to them. He normally wears a dark blue shirt and a black pair of pants. On each hand is a black, finger-less glove. The most important part of his outfit is a black face mask that covers the bottom half of his face, just below the eyes.? Personality:? Zakku is a stoic individual to most strangers; not willing to reveal his emotions to anyone that doesn't need to see them. When someone does get to see what he is actually like, they would find that he is a humorous and fun individual. He is very open-minded and will listen to anything without immediately forcing it away. Growing up with his family has given him a slightly modest personality. He never rubs his success in the faces of others. Due to being a trained shinobi, he has learned to hide these normal emotions though, hence the stoic appearance to most people that don't know him. Likes:? Zakku likes the simple things in life; his career teaching him to that they are invaluable. When he's not on missions, he likes to train himself to be a better shinobi or work around his family's small farm. He strongly favors sour food over most others types. Fishing is also an activity that he frequents during his free time. Dislikes:? He has a strong distaste for boisterous people. He also dislikes people who can't keep promises and turn their back on their friends. He hates to waste time and doesn't like eating vegetables. Height:? 5'11" Weight:? 172 pounds History:? Spent his entire life in the village, growing up with a civilian family on a small farm. Since no members of his family happened to be shinobi, he had to work himself harder to become one. There weren't many challenges involved in his life outside of becoming a shinobi, other than the cases of boredom that he had to suffer through. He lived a moderately safe and consistent life prior to becoming a Genin. His family had protested this decision, all of them except one. The one that encouraged him happened to be his father, who knew what it was like to be young boy and crave the adventure. His father being the head of the household had allowed him to continue on with his career goals, and move to finally obtain them.? He obtained the ranking of Genin at the age of 14, three months before his birthday. Unfortunately for him, the life of adventure he had expected was thrown away with the menial chore-like tasks that were given to all inexperienced Genin. Even though he didn't find excitement, he worked his hardest to get the job done. His resolve to do the boring stuff never waned, because he knew that to be great you had to start at the bottom. Jutsu/Abilities Fighting Style: Taijutsu: Adept Ninjutsu: Adept Sensory: Basic Ryo:? 25,000 Ryo Experience:? 300 Known Jutsu(s): Voice Projection Technique Rank: D Description: This technique allows the user to throw their voice through the use of chakra. Doing this would let them speak to someone without giving away their current location. Lightning Release: Electrical Enhancer Rank: C Description: This jutsu uses low voltage electric jolts that are emitted from the chakra of the user in order to amplify the damage caused by any hand to hand attack the user has made on the target by simply sending voltage currents against the nerves of the target. Lightning Release: Chain Lightning Rank: C Description: The user of this technique forms four handseals. After the seals have been executed, they summon a bolt of lightning that can jump from person to person, striking multiple enemies at one time. It has a max of three persons before it dissipates.? Gate of Opening Rank: B Description: This gate removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. (80% increase in strength as noted in description) Automatically uses a B-rank worth of chakra, and uses C-rank each turn until deactivation. Gate of Healing Rank: B Description: Forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body. 15%+ Increase to your already released restraints. 100% chakra, and 0% fatigue for four posts. Then it'll drain another 2 C-ranks once the temporary re-energize stops. Setting you back to your original state of drain which will now be a total of one B-rank and three C-ranks.